Glistening White in the Night
by OldSmoke
Summary: One-shot. While driving one night, a young couple is blindsided by an ice cream truck and its strange driver. Takes place before the first JC movie.


Disclaimer: _Jeepers Creepers _and its related characters belong to Victor Salva and MGM films, not me.

__

1978

There was that question again.

"Do you love me?" she asked as she buttoned her shirt up. Trev hated it when she asked him this.

"'Course I do," he answered without turning to face her. He was using the mirror to put on his tie.

"Ok. But are you so careful when we meet together? You know, I've never actually seen your house?" When he was with Melanie, Trev was also often reminded when he read a history book that described Hitler's mistress as "having the mind of a bird." Also, Melanie was only eighteen to his twenty-seven. He finished fiddling with his tie.

"Mel," he began as he walked towards her. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing much that you would want to see. " She looked at the carpet and didn't say anything. "Don't you trust me?" She nodded but didn't look up. He touched her cheek. "If you love somebody, you trust them with all your heart. If the person you love wanted to go off the edge of the world, you pack up and ask how long it takes. That's what love's all about honey." Trev sat on the bed and started putting on his pants on, one leg after the other. "C'mon, get your stuff and I'll drive you home," he said without looking at her.

The bells tied to the door jingled as Trev went to the motel front desk. It wasn't a five star establishment and didn't pretend to be. The wife-beater clad proprietor had his back turned behind the counter and was watching a movie on a black and white TV set. From what Trev could see, it was about soccer players stranded In the mountains. He only turned around after Trev hit the service bell a few times.

"Hey, 'you the guy with the blue Cadillac in the 'lot?" he interrupted as Trev was writing the check.

"Yeah…?" Trev answered. He stopped writing.

"This morning I was doing our bookkeeping when I heard someone wandering around outside. I went up to the window and there was a guy in, uh, a trench coat I guess, hunched over with his hands and face pressed up against the windows and, um, doing something weird." Trev lost all interest in the check. If Cynthia had hired a detective he was in deep shit. He imagined someone hiding in the bushes and snapping photos when he and Melanie had gone into the room yesterday. Something like that could fuck him over royally in divorce court. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Focus. He looked up into the manager's beady little eyes.

"What do you mean, 'something weird'? Was he jacking off on my car or what?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's fucked up, but it's like he was _smelling _it."

Melanie wasn't by the car when Trev went into the parking lot. He went up to his Cadillac and inspected it carefully. Nothing. He walked over and began scanning the parking lot for her.

"Mel!" he called. He could feel a headache coming in. That woman-

"Over here!" a voice called from the other end of the parking lot called. He had to squint to see her as it was getting dark with night's approach. Trev jogged over to where she was.

"Jesus, don't run off…" his voice trailed as when saw it.

'It' was supposedly an ice cream truck, though one could hardly imagine children cheerfully running up to it on a hot summer's afternoon. Rust had left it's mark on much of the frame. Many of the painted blue and yellow and red polka dots had been wiped away by the brush of time. The side window where the driver handed out frozen treats was boarded up with cardboard behind cracked glass. Numbed with awe, Trev moved around to the front. The front grill had been smashed in with from what looked like a devastating auto accident. The dark-tinted windows denied visibility. For all Trev knew, someone was looking right back at him as he tried to peer inside. As he walked back to where Melanie was standing, he noticed that the rear of the truck had doors- presumably to load ice cream.

"Trev…why…what's it doing here?" Melanie asked as she stared at the grotesque auto.

" I dunno. It's on its way to being dismantled, I guess. That or there's a discount rate for serial killers here. Let's go." Trev threw her stuff into the backseat when they reached his car. He keyed the ignition and pulled off onto a rural road.

"Trev?" He sighed. It was dark out and he'd been driving for several hours. The last thing he wanted was to talk with Melanie. God knows he wasn't with her for the intellectual stimulation.

"What is it?"

"You said it didn't matter that I've never seen where you live because of trust. But why does it have to be a trust issue?"

"Huh?" The streetlights alongside the road were burning his eyes. Goddamn, it was too late to be thinking.

"Why can't I see your house? I don't know why you make such a big deal out of it.

"And I don't see why you're so goddamn curious about such a little detail."

"I wouldn't call the place where you live 'a detail.' I know so _little _about you- your job, your family, your past; why does everything have to be a secret with you?" Trev?" His hand lashed out to the radio. It was set to a station dedicated to music from the thirties.

_"…eepers, where'd you get those-"_

Trev changed to an AM station. A newscast was on.

"…_baffled by the disappearance of a vacationing New York family from their motel room just a hours ago. Police were called to the Sweet Dreams Lodge when a guest in the adjacent room heard shouting. PoHo county policy found the door to their room had been forced open with the motel unit deserted. We'll have more details on the story as it develops. This is WCRP, serving PoHo county and its environs."_

"Jesus." Trev breathed. It was the motel they had left that very afternoon.

"Horrible." Melanie muttered. They said nothing for the next few moments. Trev looked over at her.

"Mel, I think-

"Lookout!" Trev turned his head- Window. Headlights. Blinding. Too late- Crash! The unique symphony of a car accident: grinding metal and shattering glass. The Cadillac spun wildly in all 360° In his mind, Trev suddenly remembered an amusement park ride he had ridden as a child. He had been strapped into the wall circle-shaped room that spun faster and faster until the speed pinned you down. Trev decided to try and stop it by accelerating.

Bang! Bad idea. The front end of the car smacked into a tree. His head was forced onto the steering wheel, only to meet the cool rubber of the air bag.

Trev did nothing other than blink and breath for a few moments, then he sat up. Aside from some dizziness he seemed to be in one piece. Any relief from surviving the accident was quickly washed away. Shit, how was he going to explain this to Cynthia? He closed his eyes. Focus. He was coming back from a business trip when a drunk driver…oh fuck, _Melanie_. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was gently bobbing up and down on the airbag. He shook her shoulder. "Mel, you okay?" She stirred and sat up, to his relief.

"Y-yeah. My head hurts, though."

"Come on, let's go see the other driver. He'd better goddamn have insurance," he muttered as he opened the car door and stepped into the cool night air. Trev looked around for the other car. He didn't see it. There was only the road and the night all around them. He cursed under his breath. He heard the other car door open as Melanie stepped out. He turned towards her. "Change of plans, Mel," he told her. "We're gonna go down the road until we find a restaurant or a store or something then we'll call the police." Melanie looked wear but nodded. They began walking down the dark country road. After a few minutes of companionable silence, she spoke up.

"Trev?"

"What?"

"You never did answer me." That did it. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking them roughly.

"You're an amazing fucking woman, you know that!? Not even a car accident can shake the stupid fucking ideas out of your head! It's none of your business who the fuck I am! Just shut-"

The sound of an engine turning over cut through his shouting. Trev released her and looked back towards the accident site. A shaken and pale Melanie did likewise. A squarish-shaped car just off the side of the road turned on its headlights to reveal itself. It had been there all along. Trev just hadn't noticed it because of the darkness. The driver side door opened and someone stepped out. On the door, Trev was able to catch a glimpse of blue and yellow and red polka dots. His blood froze. It was the ice cream truck from the motel. The figure walked over to Trev's totalled Cadillac and effortlessly jumped onto the roof. With the moonlight, one could make out his loose clothing he was wearing- a trench coat or rain jacket, perhaps. But what was most odd was the mane of thin, stringy white hair that glistened in the moonlight. It was the only clear thing Trev could make out, the rest being covered in shadow. He turned and stared in their direction, his only movement the slight bobbing of his shoulders as brought air into his lungs every few seconds. Trev couldn't see the face under its wide brimmed hat, but all the same, he knew. He was watching them. Studying them. Waiting. He grabbed Mel's hand, his anger forgotten.

They ran. The only sounds that filled his ears were their shoes slapping the pavement and his rapid-fire heartbeat. His eyes were focused straight ahead, he only thought of getting himself away. He didn't know how long he ran. He did know he stopped when a pair of headlights appeared on the road ahead. He stepped in front of it and waived the driver down. The car stopped. Trev dashed to the driver's side window and pounded on it with balled-up fists. The window went down. A boy in his late teens was in the Driver's seat. Sitting next to him was a girl of similar age.

"What's up man? I'm guessing you're in need of assistance." The boy said. Trev was panting so hard he had to wait for a few moments to catch his breath before answering.

"We need to… the police…a car accident," Trev wheezed." The boy looked him over before answering.

"Okay. The prom's not for another hour and there's a police station a few miles back." He reached down and unlocked the back door. "Get in." Trev pulled open the door and pulled himself into the backseat. Melanie came in after him. The boy turned the car around and they were on there way. Trev looked out the back. If he squinted, he could make out the blurred shape of his car. He didn't see anyone there.

"I think introductions are in order," the boy announced. "I'm Kenny and this lovely lady here," he gestured toward the woman sitting next to him, "is Darla." Trev mumbled his name and absently exchange hellos. He was so tired…he closed his eyes and slept.

The car was turning right. Trev stirred, then opened. His eyes. Kenny saw him wake up in the rear-view mirror.

"We're just gonna gas up. Don't worry, pal. The station's not even five minutes away. Trev rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sure enough, they were pulling into a gas station. He saw gas pumps palely illuminated under dirty fluorescent lights. Melanie was looking out the window. Kenny got out of the car and began to fill up the tank. Darla turned around in her seat to face them.

"So, you guys were in an accident, right? What happened?" She asked. Her face was curious. Trev could see why Kenny liked her. Melanie spoke up.

"Well, we were on the way to my place. Trev and me were talking…" Here Melanie paused for a second before continuing. "…When somebody crashed into us," She answered. Then she looked down and started looking at her fingernails. "That's all there is to it, really."

Outside, Kenny finished filling up the tank and went inside the station.

"Oh my God, that's terrible," Darla said with gasp. "Did you get the licence plate number?"

Melanie didn't answer at first. She looked to Trev. He Didn't say anything. She turned back to Darla.

"No. The car drove off so we couldn't get a look at it." Melanie said. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Holy shit, I think that counts as a hit and run. You should- " Bang! A gunshot erupted through the night. Three pairs of eyes turned to the gas station building. Inside, the lights had been on when they had first arrived. The station was dark now.

"Kenny?" Darla whispered. Suddenly, they heard a window break. It came from the back of the station. Then there was another sound. A whooshing of air and something like…_wings_. Big ones. Trev, Darla and Melanie scanned the air looking for the source but saw only blackness. The flapping sound moved further and further into the distance. Darla opened her door and ran up to the station. "Kenny!" She called out. There was no answer.

Trev opened the backseat door and walked up to the station. He could feel his neck hairs standing up. Something wasn't right- he could _feel _it. Darla turned to him.

"We have to find Kenny! We have to go in." Before he could answer, she grabbed his writs and pulled him inside the darkened store. Melanie followed close behind. Trev could see the fear in her face. Trev waited until she had retrieved it then went inside, closely followed by his girlfriend.

The only thing illuminating the station interior were the fluorescent lights over the pumps and the pale light of the full moon. In the shadows, Trev could make out the outlines of stands full of convenience store merchandise: magazines, beer, instant food- the usual crap. Aside from lighting, the only thing it needed was…

"Where's the cashier?" Melanie wondered out loud. The checkout area was abandoned. Darla gave no indication that she had heard Melanie.

" Kenny? Kenny!" She called out. It was as silent as a tomb that had been picked clean by robbers long ago. Trev turned his back to the two women. All he had wanted was to get drop off Melanie and go back to everyday life. If there was some part of that that entailed signing up to get blindsided and looking for missing prom dates in gas stations, he couldn't recall it. Just then he realized he was staring right at a door that must have led to the back of the station.

"H, hey, Darla? There's a door that leads to the back," he pointed. "Maybe Kenny's in there," he suggested. The sooner they found Kenny, the sooner they could get back on the road, thence to the police, thence to home.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Melanie added. For the first time that evening, Trev appreciated her presence by his side. Darla nodded and the three proceeded towards the back door. They had almost reached it when the heel of Trev's shoe landed on something round and narrow on the floor. He slipped and fell on his back, like a slapstick slipping on a banana peel.

"My God, Trev, you ok?" Melanie was by his side and offered her hand to him. He accepted it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah." He mumbled." He looked at the floor and noticed something long and silvery in color…it was a shotgun, the weapon of choice for clerks dealing with robbers and shoplifters. Trev knelt closer. And next to it was… Darla screamed. The cashier…or what was left of him. His shocked face was staring blindly at the ceiling. He was a ordinary looking teenage kid in the uniform of the gas station franchise. As he was kneeling, Trev felt noticed something sticky underneath one of his palms. He looked at it. Dark spots that would have been red in the light. Blood. He looked back at the body. One of it's hands was missing. Trev drew back in revulsion. Corpses were new to him.

Behind him, he heard Melanie cry out. He turned. Lying on the floor just by the back door was a hand. Trev slowly got to his feet and approached it. It would have been logical to assume it was the Cashier's hand but… it was _different_ in color, but with the lack of light he couldn't be certain. Also, it had… the longest fingernails Trev had ever seen. Out of curiosity, he reached out and touched the skin gingerly with his index finger. He drew it back. There was something on his finger. It felt like dust or some sort of powder, even. He rubbed his finger and thumb together. Hell, it was the police's job to investigate this stuff, not his.

"Trev, come on, let's just find Kenny and go," Melanie said behind him. Trev stood up and nodded. Darla opened the back door and led the way. It led directly outside into a back lot where the station received deliveries. A naked light bulb by the door provided a welcome light after the darkness inside. Trev had to shield his face until his eyes adjusted. When he lowered his hands, he saw Darla running about calling Kenny's name. He wasn't there. He looked at Melanie and noticed she had gone pale. He followed her gaze.

Parked in a in the grass field behind the station was the ice cream truck. Trev could feel his blood going cold. Melanie ran over to the frantic Darla.

"Darla, we need to leave right now. We'll go to the police and they'll come here and find him. Please-

"No! I'm not leaving until we find Kenny! Kenny!" She tore away from Melanie and kept calling out his name. From within the bowels of the station, they heard the whoosh of the automatic doors. Darla froze. "Kenny! He's inside!," she exclaimed! She threw open the door and ran inside. Melanie made to go after her but Trev reached out and snatched her wrist and held it tight enough to cut off the circulation.

"Trev, let go! She doesn't know-"

"Mel, listen to me! That psychopath who caused the accident might be inside! If we go inside, who knows what that he'll do to us! Out here, we can escape without him noticing us. Come on, we can sneak around front and get the car without him following us!," Trev instructed in a excited whisper. He tugged at her wrist. Melanie dug in her heels and wouldn't budge.

"No, Trev! We have to get Darla out!," she protested.

" We'll let the police get her! Right now-" A piercing scream silenced him in mid-sentence. It came from within the station. It was Darla's voice. Suddenly, the terrified shriek was as abruptly silenced as their argument had been. Then there came the sound of the automatic doors opening and closing. Trev flattened his back against the wall and pulled Melanie next to him. He stood there, breathing in and out, trying not to vomit from the anxiety and fear. After what seemed like hours, he convinced himself that it would be safe to make a run for the car. He dragged Melanie after him.

Trev hadn't noticed up until now that Darla had been wearing a prom dress of white silk. It glittered from the soft illumination of the lights over the gas pumps. He couldn't speak. A pool of blood was slowly growing from where her head should have been. The car was right there, waiting for them to jump in it and drive away, but he was paralysed by the sight of Darla's body lying on the cold pavement. His state of distraction was the reason why he nearly fell over when Melanie shoved him.

"Trev, take a good goddamn look at the woman whose blood is on your hands." He looked at her in surprise and yes, fear. He had never heard her speak this forcefully, never. "You could have saved her life, Trev," she accused.

"Mel, There wasn't any-

"You could have let go of me, that's what you could've fucking done!," she screeched. She started pacing about. Then her voice lowered to an accusing growl. "You know what, Trev? I just realized what your problem is. You only have one person in mind-you. You string people along like a goddamn puppet to get what you want." For a moment, a shadow passed over Melanie's body. Neither of them noticed it.

"Mel, baby, please let me get a word-"

"Let _me! _ Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!," Melanie sang out. "You know what, Trev!? We're through." Trev then experienced four things in rapid succession, one after the other. First, he felt as though he had been slapped. Second, he felt something very large press down of both his shoulders. Third, he saw Melanie's expression change from scorn to shock. Finally, he felt himself being lifted off the ground at a high velocity. He looked down. Melanie was running after him, yelling his name in desperation. He looked up at his captor. It was a real goddamn _monster, _withgiant bat-like wings andwith a familiar mane of snow white hair. Mentally exhausted, his body sank in resignation. it was bringing him towards a horrible fate he could only guess at.

Several hours later, in the ceiling of a cavernous church basement, he found out what it was.


End file.
